


Friendly sparring

by Ms_M



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_M/pseuds/Ms_M
Summary: «Do you have any idea what you're agreeing to?», – Alex arched an eyebrow and looked at you.«Let's get down to business already?»«As you wish»
Relationships: Alex Mercer (Prototype)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Friendly sparring

**Author's Note:**

> The action takes place in Desmond's house.  
> If you like this, then I will write a larger work, which will detail the acquaintance of Altair, Desmond and Alex with the reader. And their adventures.  
> Y/N is your name, you know(~ ^)  
> Happy reading and sorry for possible mistakes (^ ^)

None of those present understood when it started. At one point, quite a peaceful dialogue turned into a serious argument between you, Desmond's best friend, and Alex, who most likely did it for fun. But who knows. Alas, he never devotes anyone to his plans.

– Okay. When you lose... - Alex began. His hands folded into the lock rested on the table.  


– No no no. Why "when" I lose? - you won't allow such an attitude towards yourself. You furrowed your brows and narrowed your eyes.  
Mercer chuckled. This whole situation amused him:  


– Okay, _if_ you lose, then... - he glanced very eloquently at Desmond and Altair sitting in the side. Desmond didn't show any interest at all, but just sat with his legs under him and looked at his smartphone. Altair was a couple of steps from Desmond. He folded his arms over his chest and looked condemningly towards Mercer. The assassin didn't approve of this, because in his opinion it was stupid and pointless. Alex turned his gaze back to you, waiting for an answer. Then Alex leaned back in his chair and rested his elbow on it. A smug grin appeared on his face and he continued to speak in his velvet voice, - then you admit I am better than you. 

– And if I win, you'll have to admit I am better. Do you agree? - you held out your hand, as you should do when making a bet. Mercer tensed and looked at the outstretched hand:  


– Agreed, – his lips curled into a grin again, after which he rose from his seat and left the room. Your hand remained hanging in the air.  


* * *

As it turned out, Desmond's house has a large, half-empty room that was perfect for friendly sparring. At the guys' questioning glances, Desmond just shrugged and smiled.

The room is gloomy. The walls are light gray, quite a decent chandelier, two small windows dimly lit the room, on the right in the corner there is a seemingly new bar counter in red and black with a couple of chairs, behind it there is a wide empty cabinet hanging on the wall. On the left side of the wall is a small and already shabby sofa.

– You're not so simple, Desmond, huh? - you whistled and went to the bar. Your voice echoed across the room. A hand touched the cold surface of the table.

– Yes, I am. Sometimes had parties here. And there was more equipment, of course. I've sold practically everything was here and changed a few things, – Desmond plopped down on the old sofa. Throwing his arms out to the sides, he laid them on the back. The look was directed at the bar counter and the guy smiled, - only, I didn't have the courage to sell this.

You sat down on a chair and turned around to face the others.

Mercer paced the room, looking at the local sights without much interest. His usually tenacious gaze now wandered from one object to another and stopped only for a second. The hands that had previously rested in the pockets of his jeans were spread out to the sides as Alex slowly turned on his heels towards you:

– Well, y/n. Are you ready to lose? - this grin again. Sometimes it seemed this's his usual expression. Alex has always enjoyed making fun of others. And you so wanted to punch in this arrogant face.

– No, man. Today we will laugh at your defeat, – you got up from your chair and rubbed your hands. You were eager to beat this insolent man properly. Altair, who had been silently watching all this time, intervened in your and Alex's menacing stares:

– I think it wouldn't hurt you to discuss some rules, - he sat down next to Desmond, continuing to burn you two with a displeased look. His elbows dug into his knees, and his fingers intertwined to form a lock. Altair already unconsciously took such a pose and could sit for so long. Convenient, I guess.

– Exactly, - you perked up, - so, no "frightening" hands, feet and something. No superpowers. Just plain human sparring, Alex. It'll be fair  


\- What's the stop word? - Mercer raised an eyebrow and smiled, revealing straight and sharp teeth, which made the smile look ominous.  
\- What? Stop word? - you were surprised. Alex was just making fun of you. 

A clap-like sound caught your attention. The source, it turns out, was Desmond. He slapped himself on the forehead, but didn't calculate the force of the blow, which made the clap too loud. Even Altair, who was always on the lookout, didn't expect this and shuddered, and then stared at him.

\- What? - Desmond looked inquiringly at all three.

– So, what are the other rules? - Alex quickly orientated himself, turning to you.  
– If one of us is lying on the floor for more than 5 seconds, it'll be considered a defeat, – you answered, focusing on sparring again. You looked exactly in the eyes of Alex, trying to understand what he was up to. Very suspicious Alex lately.  
– Start counting! - suddenly exclaimed Mercer and rushed at you. 

* * *

In fact, a little time has passed. Thirty minutes to be exact. Altair had already gone to his own room, because watching two idiots wasting their time wasn't very exciting. The assassin loves to read and most likely left for just that. And Desmond was just making sure you two didn't kill each other.

As promised, Alex didn't use his advantages, but he was able to do something without them. You've sparred before, but solely for training. But in order to amuse your ego with victory - never. At some point, you missed how Mercer lunged in your direction, making a deceptive maneuver and closing the distance, and you received a strong elbow blow in the stomach. A short breath escaped from your lungs and you flopped onto your back with a dull sound.

– Oh, it was simple, - Alex said from somewhere in front, - I think you need to take a couple of lessons from Altair.  
\- F*ck you, - you grinned, and was still lying on the floor, trying to catch your breath. You put your hand to the impact site and tried to get up off the floor. – By the way, - Mercer was already heading towards the exit, - four... five.  
When the door closed behind him, Desmond came up to you:  
– Altair knew it was a bad idea, – he held out his hand, which you happily grabbed onto to get to your feet.  
– Yeah. Now I'm going to have to kiss the asshole's ass for the rest of my life.  
Desmond chuckled:  
\- And our life is still long. Don't worry, we can still kick these two asses.  
You laughed, even though it wasn't easy for you. 

* * *

– Well... um... now I have to admit you are the best?

Alex looked calm and seemed to completely forget about what happened yesterday. After you asked the question, he distracted himself from aimlessly flipping through some magazine and looked at you: \- Oh, you mean that yesterday I beat you, as expected? Nooo, nothing is needed, - Alex winked at you and with the same indifferent look returned to magazine.

– And what does it mean? - you arched an eyebrow. Everyone knew that Mercer was just Mr. Mystery, but...

Irritation flashed across Alex's face. He seems to want the annoying object to leave him alone. But then his face again took on an indifferent look and he replied:  
– All I needed - I got it. Specifically... I just wanted to punch you and, - he slowly turned the page. The paper rustled under his fingers. Alex didn't even look at you. His face was expressionless. Alex continued, – and pacify your pride. Have you ever wondered why I set such a simple condition?

Needless to say, you were speechless because he just fun of you? And, of course, Desmond will remember this incident all the time and Alex will act if nothing happened?


End file.
